


imaginary friends

by tranquilatlast



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, just one delay, lbr he's a gay loser w fantasies and needs, michael totally jacks it to his friends, probably the quickest smut thing i've written, some radical lingo was used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast
Summary: What was something fairly easy to achieve, with no high price or extensive planning needed? When Michael came across his favorite store with his friends at the mall, he had a fucking eureka moment. Masturbating! Of course!ORMichael is totally bored and decides to buy a toy from Spencer's Gifts. He kinda gets carried away by his thoughts because what's a masturbation sesh without fanasizing about how your dick would fit down your friend's throat?





	imaginary friends

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out longer than i meant for it to be hmmm
> 
> v explicit pls beware!!

Michael was bored. Like, super bored. He had great friends who never ignored him, funny relatives who told jokes and funny stories, a shit ton of awesome video games, weed, and the internet at his disposal, but he was hella bored. He needed something different. Some totally weird and exciting experience. Ziplining, skydiving, getting pummeled by a badass biker gang. These weren’t really easy activities to plan, though. Well, maybe the last one. No, that would hurt too much.

What was something fairly easy to achieve, with no high price or extensive planning needed? When Michael came across his favorite store with his friends at the mall, he had a fucking eureka moment. Masturbating! Of course! With most of his pals were at the Starbucks nearby and the others laughing at some weird shirts near the front of Spencer’s, Michael casually wandered into the back of the store. He plucked some dildo from the wall along with lube and rainbow ankle socks, struck up a conversation with the friendly cashier so they would forget to card him for the sex stuff, and took his stuff in a normal Spencer’s Gifts bag.

“What’d you buy?” Jeremy had asked over a green straw when Michael and the others joined the rest of their friends in front of the Starbucks. The others had their own stuff out in front of them, Jake sharing some boba drink with Rich as the blond teen looked through some stuff they’d bought. Jeremy kept his bag of stuff on the floor next to him and eyed Michael’s Spencer’s bag as he sipped at his Starbucks Refresher. Michael had set his bag on the table with the handles towards him and dug out the least embarrassing item to show to the group.

“Gay socks,” he’d chirped, waving them to distract from the bulk of the plastic bag before dropping the socks back into it. Hours later, when his parents and brother had gone to watch some movie, Michael was lazing around in his basement with a shrinking blunt in one hand and the packaged toy in the other, some quiet song playing from his phone. His hoodie was up in his room so he wouldn’t have to go through the trouble of washing out the weed smell afterwards, so he only wore his new gay socks to test out the fit, Pac-Man boxers, and a worn, white t-shirt.

The teen took a hit from the smoking blunt, inhaling carefully before pulling it away from his lips to breathe out a small amount of smoke. He was reading the back of the toy’s packaging for any warnings. It wasn’t too cheap, so he was sure it wouldn’t, like, melt in his ass or whatever. Michael held the joint in his mouth to drop the packaging and observe the dildo he’d washed in the bathroom sink before coming down here, taking the joint between his fingers again to exhale the smoke. Was it good to be high while fucking yourself? He’d have to find out, huh.

He had to stand up to grab the glass ashtray he’d gotten online, simply because he wasn’t sure where else to get it and didn’t feel like searching. He took one last hit off his joint before putting it out and resting it there, shucking his underwear and laying it on the beanbag before he sat down to catch any fluids later. Once he was settled with the sex toy in his lap, he let out a sigh, adjusted his glasses, and tugged the plastic bag closer to grab the lube bottle in it. He tore the plastic seal off with his teeth, dropping it onto the dildo’s packaging and flipping the cap open. He took a whiff, pleased by the unexpected minty scent. This stuff hadn’t been cheap, either, and a quick skimming of the label made him certain it was safe to use and totally fine if it ended up in his mouth somehow.

The high was setting in and Michael decided he should start building up to the good stuff. He was already half-hard from anticipation, letting out a huff of breath as he dribbled the lube directly onto his dick. It twitched at the foreign liquid, not quite warm but not cold either. Michael set it onto the floor beside the beanbag, making sure the bottle wasn’t too unbalanced on the carpet, and wrapped a steady hand around himself. The first few strokes were good, as always, enough to make him hum and flutter his eyes closed to let the quiet music and warm sensations wash over him.

He figured he should be masturbating to something. Not himself, because as great as he was, he couldn’t be _that_ guy. An eye opened slightly to look around the basement, hand stilling. He could jerk off to Link again. Or… zombie games. That would be interesting. After a moment, Michael glanced at the beanbag next to his, raised a brow, and closed his eyes as he started to pump himself again. It wouldn’t be the first time got off to Jeremy. Honestly, he’d jacked it to all his guy friends and more. Jeremy was his go-to, though.

Jeremy was a nervous guy. Kinda goofy, really. High voice, breathy laugh, awkward mannerisms, super rad face. Michael allowed himself to imagine Jeremy between his legs, red-faced and excited, lips noticeably bruised from rough kissing and an endearing, nervous smile. Imaginary Jeremy looked up at him with glassy green eyes and ran his tongue over his lips to wet them. He leaned forward, licking at the tip of Imaginary Michael’s dick at the same time Real Michael swiped his thumb over his slit. Jeremy would probably have some dorky quip about the minty lube tasting like toothpaste or something.

Michael indulged in the fantasy. A pretty mouth kissing the head of his cock, replacing Michael’s hand to stroke him slowly, wrapping those inviting lips around him and starting to bob up and down. Michael would run his hands through Jeremy’s soft, brown hair, would take the curly locks into a loose grip and start moving his best friend’s head up and down on him. That tongue would feel so warm along the underside of his dick, would cushion it so well, add to the wetness of the lube.

Shit, did Jeremy have a gag reflex? Imaginary Jeremy wouldn’t. He would let Michael lead him, tug his hair, hear his moans, hold him further and further down his hard cock until the tip brushed against the back of his hot throat. Michael would moan, would keep him still as he bucked his hips into the delicious heat, shuddering and groaning and totally wrecking Jeremy’s mouth so well, he’d speak with a rasp for the next half hour.

Michael vaguely recalled still having to use the dildo resting on his stomach a cool weight of needy urges, but figured it could wait. Imaginary Jeremy was drooling over him, letting out soft whines at the feeling of being used. Imaginary Michael fucked his mouth faster. Real Michael started twisting his wrist on the upstroke, then kept his hand still as he fucked up into his fist quickly. A moan tore from his throat at the thought of making Imaginary Jeremy gag around him, hand tightening accordingly. Imaginary Jeremy was so willing, so submissive and wanting to give more than he got.

Michael’s orgasm had been building up steadily. It hit him at full force, making him squeeze his base and bring his other hand to pump the rest of his dick as waves of pleasure made him tremble. His toes curled in the new socks and a memory of Real Jeremy giving a small smile with his lips wrapped around the tip of his green Starbucks straw drew long strings of cum from his cock. By the time it was over, Michael’s glasses were askew and he heaved quiet pants. Some beads of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. When small aftershocks stopped making him twitch, he had enough sense to straighten his glasses, strip off his t-shirt, and kick his socks off so he wouldn’t sweat through everything.

Afterglow, along with the effects of marijuana, placed Michael in a totally relaxed position. As the haze of orgasm started to clear, the teen stretched his legs out and looked down at the toy on his lap, covered in some of his jizz. The rest had spilled onto his shirt, which was now balled up on the floor. Suddenly very glad he’d washed it off upstairs so he wouldn’t have to get up, Michael wiped his cleaner hand on the dirtied shirt and picked up the lube bottle as he brought the toy to his lips. Before doing anything, he thought for several moments. It was a rule of his that he had to think about different things after each climax.

Jake had been parked in his wheelchair beside Jeremy at the mall. He was an athlete with a mega hot body and a bunch of experience with sexual stuff. Michael was sure Jake had more experience with females than males, but he’d heard of some recent sexual escapades between the jock and some other guys, including a teammate of his. Jake was pretty smart, too, not to mention his starting to be nice to everyone after returning to school. He’d rattle off small compliments here and there, pleasing everyone. He’d mentioned something about wanting to leave a good impression on everyone after learning how easy it was to get lost in a tragedy.

Yeah. Jake was really nice, really supportive. Michael kept this in mind as he focused on the dildo near his mouth again. It was clear, which was neat. The strands of cum stood out obviously against the silicon. He stuck his tongue out to run it over the toy, Imaginary Jake whispering soft encouragement as Michael lapped up his own warm semen. He wondered just what his friend was packing and closed his eyes to have Imaginary Jake standing over him. Imaginary Michael gently held the athlete’s cock in hand, not bothering to remove his glasses as he licked a stripe up Imaginary Jake’s dick before letting him pull away.

Real Michael set the dildo down on its wide base and tipped the bottle of lube over his fingers, watching with half-lidded eyes as the liquid slowly coated three of them. He capped it and dropped it somewhere on the carpet, leaning back and spreading his legs. He’d fingered himself a few times before, but hadn’t had lube until now. It was much easier to use than his own saliva, only having to press against his entrance against his hole before having his first finger slide in easily. After a brief moment of opening himself up, Michael added his slick middle finger.

Once he’d shifted into a better position and had his fingers pushing in and out of him at a good pace, he delved back into his thoughts. Imaginary Jake was the one fingering him open, prepping him for a much harsher penetration. He moved his hand at different angles to get Michael’s hole wider, icy blue eyes roaming his body, loud whines and moans falling from the shorter teen’s lips. Imaginary Jake mumbled praise, pleased at how well Michael was taking his fingers, how pretty he looked.

Michael hiked a leg up, resting it on the beanbag to have his legs spread wider. He eventually let his fingers hit his prostate and arched his back, a breathy curse leaving him. Imaginary Jake slipped a third finger into him and fucked that sensitive spot mercilessly, sending incredible jolts up Michael’s spine and further muddling his mind until all he could think of was how _good_ he felt. His dick was ready to go a second time by now. He wanted to cum again, to add more to the bitter, salty taste still lingering on his tongue, but he knew he wouldn’t have a chance to really get fucked if he did.

A second orgasm was so close, too close. With a small whine, Michael pulled his fingers out of himself and Imaginary Jake faded along with the pleasant feeling of being filled. His dick was totally hard and a bit swollen at the head, having been ready to release. Michael took a breather, conscious of the way he was clenching around nothing. His eyes fluttered open again and his gaze moved to the dildo, standing a full seven inches, beckoning him to use it. There was a slight curve to it, he realized with a kind of amazement.

It took a moment for him to find the lube, feeling the oncoming orgasm slowly ebbing away as he busied himself. With his lubed hand, Michael started jerking the silicon toy to slick it up, biting his bottom lip. He was trembling in overstimulation, knees bouncing and free hand shaking as he poured more lube over his hand and the toy. Some had dripped onto the carpet both now and while he had been fingering himself wildly, but he couldn’t bother to care about the mess until much later. He was busy.

Having it in his hand when he picked the dildo up by the base made Michael realize just how big it was. He wrapped his fingers around it carefully, intrigued by how wide it seemed to be. He could fit his thumb and forefinger around it, with his index finger just covering his thumbnail. Hopefully he wouldn’t have too much trouble getting it in. Michael shifted more so his feet were flat on the floor, legs spread out. He watched himself bring the dildo closer to press it to his own entrance, the feeling of the blunt tip against his spread hole sending a giddy feeling through his chest.

His mind wandered off again to imagine his other friend. Rich was short, but he was strong. Big arms, defined pecs, really neat abs that Michael had gotten the pleasure of seeing that one time the group had gone to the pool. As he started to push the dildo into him with a quiet gasp, he imagined Rich’s toned body over his. He’d start off gentle, grunting out how tight he was. Michael clenched around Imaginary Rich’s dick, clenching his eyes shut at the stretch.

“Oh, fuck,” he whimpered out loud, the first coherent words he’d said since he’d started. Similar curses fell out of his mouth until he bottomed out, feeling the base of the dildo pressing on his ass. After several moments of catching his breath and getting used to the initial size of it, Michael shifted his hand slightly and moaned at the realization that he’d taken the entire thing the first time he’d tried. If that wasn’t a fucking radical accomplishment, he didn’t know what was. He tried to think about his fantasy to distract from the sting of the toy.

Imaginary Rich muttered an order and Michael followed, moving his free hand to grab himself again. The temporary pain of the first entrance had barely started to fade away, but he still had to be gentle with his touch so he wouldn’t cum prematurely. He promised himself more soon enough, promised he’d be wrapped up in pleasure and have a much more spectacular orgasm than he would if he finished now.

The imaginary figure of his friend started to move then, drawing out of Michael halfway before carefully pushing in again. Michael mewled at the pleasantness of being full, even more so than before, mixed with the slight pain of being spread so quickly. Imaginary Rich’s cock kept going tantalizingly slow, in and out, over and over again, pausing beneath the head and sinking deep into Michael every time it bottomed out. Eventually, Michael was focusing more on how good it felt than the slight pain.

He opened one eye slightly to grab the lube from where he’d set it on the floor. After a moment of fiddling with the cap, he’d poured more of the cool liquid onto himself, coating his dick and his entrance enough that they gleamed in the dimmed basement lighting. Michael dropped the bottle again and leaned back to continue.

Imaginary Rich was starting to move slightly faster now, just enough that Michael would notice. When that became easier to take, The thrusts became faster again. He built up like this until he was jerking himself off along with the thrusts, moans and whimpers escaping him. It took longer than he thought to work up to harsh movements. He could barely focus on keeping up his thoughts, only being able to pound the dildo into himself in time with him pumping his cock.

The overwhelming sense of being filled by such a lewd object was making his mind hazy, pairing well with the lingering high. Michael’s basement was filled with wet sounds of the silicon against skin and his hand stroking his lubed dick. He was farther from his orgasm now and started to hike his leg up again, also adjusting the position of his wrist until he felt–oh shit, fuck, that felt so good.

Michael kept his leg propped on the edge of his beanbag again, his jaw slack with pleasure as he forced the dildo into his prostate again and again. His toes curled, his head ducked, and his hands moved with jerky shifts. This was the best idea he’d ever fucking had. Michael wasn’t one to gloat, but he was a fucking genius. The way the toy kept hitting his prostate dead-on was pushing him to the edge again at a crazy rate.

It took some effort to open his eyes, but he did, and moaned loudly at the sight of his cock, head swollen and leaking out a fuckton of precum that mixed with the lube. His foggy gaze moved down to his wrist bent at an odd angle, fingertips gone white with his strong grip on the base of the toy. It was covered in lube and pumped into him so much easier now that he was almost totally used to the strain.

He closed his eyes again and tried to think about Rich again, treating him so well, fucking into him strongly. He wondered what other positions he could be fucked, wondered what it would feel like to ride a dick, to be fucked from behind, to have his throat fucked as well as Imaginary Michael had fucked Imaginary Jeremy’s. He wanted to be looked at so intensely someone’s gaze bore into every part of him and held so tightly he fucking bruised and fucked so raw he couldn’t walk right for shit knows how long.

Michael would take _everyone_ like a fucking champ and have a damn good time doing so. Fuck, he was getting way ahead of himself. He sped his hand up further to thrust the dildo into his ass like his life depended on it. His other hand kept still so he could fuck up into his fist like before between thrusts of the toy. It was almost too much, he almost wanted to rest for a bit before going further, but the pure need to orgasm took over everything else.

At one fucking fantastic thrust with the blunt silicon head pressing into his prostate perfectly, Michael kept it there. He grinded into the toy, pants escaping him as he jerked off to the thought of fucking Jeremy’s face, of being fingered by Jake, of being wrecked by Rich. Sweat rolled down his neck, he felt so hot and disgusting and desperate. It only took another rough thrust of the toy to tip him over that sharp edge.

He came hard, lengthy streaks of cum shooting up his stomach, his chest, coating his tight fist and some even landing onto his forearm. His hole clenched around the silicon, hand pushing it in even further to draw out his climax as long as possible. All too soon, it had finished, and Michael frantically started to pump his spent cock just to heighten those last few waves of heated lust. A few beads of cum rolled down the tip and joined the warm mixture of spunk and lube.

With those last several mind-numbing moments, the teen’s whole body went slack with exhaustion. His chest heaved with long breaths and he let go of himself as he softened. It took a moment to register the ache in his arm and Michael bit his lip as he slowly slid the dildo out of him, letting it drop onto his balled-up shirt on the carpet. A few minutes passed as he tried to gather his bearings, slowly opening his eyes to roam the basement to ground himself.

Michael looked down at his forearm, eyeing the strings of semen there. Slowly, his lifted his arm and darted his tongue out for another taste of the cum. Thoroughly worn out and very satisfied, the teen sprawled out more and let his head loll back onto the back of the beanbag, taking a few more deep breaths until it was easy to breathe again. Weed, a new toy, and two whole ass orgasms? This was undoubtedly the best night of his life. Shame that the only people who knew about it were in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd started working on this last night and my mom came in like "what are you doing" and i looked at her w a completely straight face and said "a lab report for chemistry" wowow
> 
> commissions are up on my instagram @dicksoutformell but you could also email me at 808northshore808@gmail.com so please consider!! all non-harmful tropes are welcome, $4.50 for 1k words
> 
> hope u enjoyed pls lmk if this was good enough to get u off (i'm kidding pls don't feel compelled to do that) tysm for reading!!


End file.
